


Journey to an Event [fanart]

by knospi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knospi/pseuds/knospi
Summary: when you said "I headcanon all of HHW! as trans girls," i went out of my mind. i was already a big fan of yukina/kasumi so i was GOING to draw a comic about that, but when i reread your request and saw kaoru/kokoro again i went absolutely berserk. you are right in every single way. i fell in love with the two of them when they met, had two completely different conversations at each other, and then walked away completely satisfied, but for some reason i didn't put together the wires to actually say, god theyre in love! now i know the truth and i only have you to thank.i don't usually draw with bright colors but i tried really hard for this. i think it still came off as dull pukey colors but please know that i tried so, so hard. i even had people behind me yelling at me whenever i chose a dull color.





	Journey to an Event [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/gifts).



> when you said "I headcanon all of HHW! as trans girls," i went out of my mind. i was already a big fan of yukina/kasumi so i was GOING to draw a comic about that, but when i reread your request and saw kaoru/kokoro again i went absolutely berserk. you are right in every single way. i fell in love with the two of them when they met, had two completely different conversations at each other, and then walked away completely satisfied, but for some reason i didn't put together the wires to actually say, god theyre in love! now i know the truth and i only have you to thank.  
> i don't usually draw with bright colors but i tried really hard for this. i think it still came off as dull pukey colors but please know that i tried so, so hard. i even had people behind me yelling at me whenever i chose a dull color.


End file.
